A Lot Like Love
by Hachikins
Summary: This is just ramblings about one of my OC OTPs. It will probably be very scarcely updated.


Ripley was restless. She hasn't believed Genevieve all those years ago when she told her that one she became a mother her days of a restful night's sleep were over but that sadly proved to be true.

She could spend about half the night in a deep sleep when Christian was born, maybe a few solid hours when they had Aria but by the time little Bonnie rolled around she could kiss her beauty sleep goodbye and with the two newest additions to the West-Costello clan giving for dominance inside her now she was to catch a light nap every now and then. "Rory...Rory! Get up!" She nudged her husband who rested next her, still as a stone "Hmm...? Grmmf" he muttered in return, barely stirring while Ripley nudged him again, slightly harder this time "You gotta get up Rory!" Ripley huffed, using the hand that wasn't rubbing her round belly to run her fingers through her husbands hair sweetly before tugging on it tightly which caused his eyes to pop open.

"God, Ripley what is it? Is it the babies? Are you okay?" He rattled off questioned while groggily sitting up in their bed, his hands instinctively feeling over Ripley's stomach to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine, the babies are fine but Bon-Bon's about to wake up"

His expression switch from concern to disappointment "Is that why you got me up?" Rory muttered, sinking back into the covers.

"She's having a nightmare, she's gonna want you"

"And just how do you know that?"

"Trust your pregnant, psychic wife she's gonna want you"

Her arms folded across her chest and just as the final word left her lips a small squeak of a scream could be heard down the halls of their estate, followed by a feeble sounding "Daddy..?"

Rory shook his head and got up, doing his best to ignore the look of smug confidence that dripped from his wife's face. Ripley relaxed, well as best she could, and smiled gently as she listened to be Rory comfort their youngest daughter, assuring her that no monster could get past him to hurt her and finally lulling her back to sleep with a song. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as she continued to eavesdrop on the situation, she finally felt some sort of relief wash over her once she felt Bonnie drift into a deep sleep. "Told you so" she whispered with a grin once she saw Rory return, he grunted in reply and did his best not return her smile; a battle her lost once he was next to her and she was wrapped snugly in his arms.

"I love you, Rory" Ripley murmured into the darkness as her husbands hand gently stroked her round stomach and she felt his breath slow down against her ears "I love you too, Rip" her replied in a sleep fog before letting the sleep succumb him, Ripley soon following after.

* * *

_The following morning_

Ripley stood, her hands gently cupping her stomach as she felt her twins jostling for her attention inside her. her eyes dragged across her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her body had changed so much over the past years, after three kids it was safe to say she no longer had the firm body she had when she was a teenager, though lost most nearly all the weight after each child she still saw remnants of each pregnancy; a few faint stretch marks running along stomach and thighs. You'd think she would be used to the changes that came along with childbirth but if the look on her face meant anything it was clear she was not.

"Rip...what are you doing?"

Rory asked, still in bed and staring at his wive as she stood staring at herself in her underwear, a perplexing sight indeed. "Nothing, just looking" she responded, her eyes not budging "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded, stifling a yawn as he slowly uncovered himself and got out of bed "Are you still attracted to me?" she sighed, watching his reflection as he came to stand behind her and grinning gently at his reaction "I mean I you still love me but you _attracted_ to me, there used to be a time when we could barely keep our hands off each other but now...I've changed so much" she sighed again, her hands running down the circumference of her stomach.

"You're kidding, right?" Rory scoffed, his eyes locking onto hers in her reflection. His strong hands gripped tightly to her waist as his head lowered to rest in the crook of her neck, while Rory had only gotten taller since they were younger Ripley had generally remained the same height over the years. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, how could you ever think I wasn't attracted to you anymore?" he murmured low in her ear, his hands playfully running up and down her sides. "I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to my stomach being this big"

"You're carrying our children Ripley, there isn't anything more attractive to me than that" Rory whispered again, his hands travelling upwards on Ripley's torso "Besides carrying twins has made your breasts so much more fun to play with" he grinned and playfully groped her chest at first before his actions became more serious and deliberate, slipping one of his hands underneath the lace material to tweak her stiffening mound.

"C'mon Rory, quit playing around I've got breakfast to make" Ripley breathed, her eyes fluttering with desire.

"Ssh" she felt him breath against her ear, and watched his reflection press his free finger to his lips before he put his hands to better use and slid low against her stomach then beneath the matching material of her panties. His calloused digits teased her warm folds and Ripley bit her lip harshly to hold back the expressions of pleasure she so desperately wanted to release knowing that her children would be up soon. He massaged her wetness for a few seconds, building up her arousal before slipping one of his fingers inside her and sending Ripley already shallow pants into overdrive.

Her arms stretched forward grasping out into thin air as she did her utmost to control the moans and pleas dripping from her lips as her husband worshiped her body. One of her hands reached backward, her fingers moving against Rory's scalp as his lips attached themselves to her neck while the other ghosted over Rory's hand the was relentlessly thrusting inside her "Fu...ck" she hiccuped as she felt his second finger enter her and his thumb began rubbing circular motion over her swollen pink pearl. Her eyes that could barely remain open caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and it was all she could do to not come right then and there. She looked ridiculous, panting for breath like a dog in heat but Rory? Rory was something else entirely his hazel eyes were darkened with desire and focus as he lavished Ripley's body, watching every reaction his touch garnered from her.

He could feel her walls trembling around his fingers, a signal that she nearly over the edge but he wasn't done with her yet. Which is why he paused his actions and gently slipped his fingers from her, ignoring the whine of protest that left Ripley's lips. She watched as his fingers disappeared beneath his lips and he closed his eyes to revel in the sweet taste of _her_, no matter how many times she'd seen him do that it still remained the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

"You taste amazing" Rory groaned against the skin of her neck, his hands gently grasping her waist and spinning her around then lifting her up and placing her gently on the counter behind them. Their lips collided and Ripley moaned without relent at the taste of her still on his lips, her arms gripping tightly around his neck his arms clutching tightly to her thighs while their tongues wrestled in a battle for dominance. She felt his hands moving up her legs then slowly pulling her panties down to her ankles. His kisses moved to her neck and against her chest, with Ripley's hand grasping tightly to his shaggy bed hair, he pressed a longer loving kiss to the crown of her stomach before setting his sights lower, pulling her hips further forward to allow him more access.

Ripley could barely mask the gasp that bubbled at her lips as she felt his tongue run flat against her wet folds, he moved at an agonizingly slow pace; teasing her core gently before using his fingers to spread her apart even further and his tongue snaked inside her, lapping up her wetness. Her hand gripped even tighter to his hair and her head pressed firmly backwards against the mirror and her continued with his ministrations and although she couldn't see him she could feel him smiling against her and once he slipped his finger inside her again she came undone above him, squirming and muffling moans as he didn't let one drop of her sweet syrup go to waste.

"Still have that question?" Rory growled as he stood from his knees and kissed her again, his his hips pressing tightly against her core as he let her feel what effect she still had on him after all these years. Her mouth opened to answer but quickly snapped shut as she heard a gentle knock against their bedroom door "Mommy?" she could hear their youngest daughter beckoning for her. She sighed and looked between their bedroom and her husband, giving him a gentle peck on his glistening lips "Sorry love, duty calls" she groaned as she pulled up her underwear, shuffled herself off the counter, covered her body with her nearest robe and waddled towards their bedroom door. A smile gracing both Ripley and Rory's lips as he watched her leave the room and as she was greeted with brightest of smiles from her daughter.


End file.
